Unload
Unload is a recurring weapon-elemental skill available for Lance. Description When Unload is used, Lance will load his gunblade/revolver with six bullets before rapidly shooting them at a targeted enemy. Prior to EBF5, use of Unload would sharply debuff Lance's Attack stat; however in EBF5 Unload no longer has a self-inflicted debuff and instead has a lengthy cooldown time to compensate. Before EBF5, Unload had fairly little realistic purpose given Lance's focus on magic and the debilitating side effects of Unload. However, its many hits makes it useful for drenching a foe in status conditions, and the re-targeting ability allows it to be used to pick off weak foes. Of course, Antimatter is more powerful and Double Shot offers more precision if the player is farming a foe capable of spawning others (like the Yellow Wasp), but Unload still has impressive power. In EBF5, the skill's power has been sharply increased. It is now one of the strongest Weapon-elemental skills the players have access to, and can be used with physical Lance builds to deal blistering damage. While it now has a lengthy cooldown (making it unable to be used repeatedly), the hefty power and high critical hit rate of Unload makes it a very powerful attack. Foe Users Unload has no negative side effects when used by a foe. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * Lance Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Dark Lance Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Lance * Lancelot Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |StatusChance = (16.(6)%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 30% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 120/6 |lvl1MP = 18 |lvl1AP = 600 |lvl2power = 160/6 |lvl2MP = 24 |lvl2AP = 1200 |lvl3power = 210/6 |lvl3MP = 30 |lvl3AP = 2500 |lvl4power = 260/6 |lvl4MP = 36 |lvl4AP = 5000 |lvl5power = 320/6 |lvl5MP = 42 |lvl5AP = 10000 |req1 = Crush |note = Also debuff Lance's by 50%, ignoring resistances and Evade.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Since the Battle Mountain update, Unload (as well as Double Shot) will target another enemy in the wave if the initial target is eliminated. |StatusChance = (16%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 30% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 144/6 |lvl1MP = 20 |lvl1AP = 600 |lvl2power = 192/6 |lvl2MP = 27 |lvl2AP = 1200 |lvl3power = 240/6 |lvl3MP = 34 |lvl3AP = 2500 |lvl4power = 288/6 |lvl4MP = 41 |lvl4AP = 5000 |lvl5power = 336/6 |lvl5MP = 48 |lvl5AP = 10000 |req1 = Crush |note = Also debuff Lance's by 50%, ignoring resistances and Evade.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Lance comes with the skill already learned at level 1. |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 30% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 160/6 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 230/6 |lvl2AP = 1000 |lvl3power = 320/6 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl4power = 420/6 |lvl4AP = 5000 }} Trivia * Matt's Legend skill more or less mirrors Unload; both are multi-target physical skills, both have severe side effects, and both are weapon-elemental. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Lance